Eye Of Insanity
by LordGalaxia2501
Summary: A Sailormoon fanfic, in the sense that I'm a fan of fiction... and Sailormoon, of course. Strong language, violence and sexual themes appear, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of Insanity, Chp 1

***: Originally written in 1983, this story has been updated slightly for more contemporary times.

/I do not own Sailor Moon, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Armored Trooper VOTOMS, Gundam, Berserk, or -any- voice actresses of Japanese descent. /I'm a writer; I barely own a house. You monster.

In this world,

Is mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law?

Is it like the hand of Venus, hovering above?

At least it is true,

That you have no control

Not when descending into Madness. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...

Sailor Mars was pissed that day. Her lover, who just happened to double as mega-popular pop star Aino Minako, had just died, and her princess, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom—which wasn't on the moon—was about to kill herself, seppuku-style. Upon her spaceship _Warlust,_ she stared at the display screen which showed Serenity in fierce battle against symbols of depression and self-hatred. However, the princess was losing, gothic dumbass that she was.

"What an idiot." Sailor Mars sighed, before ordering one of her many man-slaves to bring her some fucking popcorn. "Might as well enjoy it," she said, reflecting that those were the exact words she used when her mother took her virginity. Suddenly, Zakus appeared allegedly out of nowhere, shooting balls of hate speech and Zionism at the _Warlust._

"All Guardians, prepare for battle!" _Damn_, Sailor Mars thought angrily as she raced to the hangar. Like a total dumbass, she ran into someone with blue hair or something. _"FIRE SOUL!" _She instantly burned the fool down; it would not be until some time later that she realized she'd just set fire to Sailor Mercury for the third time that week. She was running too quickly to hear the protests of her man-slaves or notice the horrible smell of burning metal; she flew down the helevator to the hangar, her plot armor saving her from the fifty-meter fall.

Meanwhile, outside the ship, she could see some pink-haired freak fly by on a motorcycle—only it wasn't a motorcycle, it was dark-skinned lesbian.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Jupiter greeted her from the cockpit of her Deathsythe Hell "you're late."

"Sorry, bitch." Sailor Mars shouted as she climbed onto her Strike Zero Custom.

The two mobile armors launched, and Sailor Mars fired anti-capitalism cannons into the Zionist horde, bringing many Zaku motherfuckers down.

Then, her bloodlust unsated, she turned on the Deathsythe Hell and forced Sailor Jupiter to pull out early once again, utterly obliterating the robot in the name of holy multiculturalism.

"What the actual _fuck, _Sailor Mars?!" Demanded Sailor Jupiter over the two-way radio.

"I don't trust boobs bigger than mine," she said shortly before retrieving Sailor Jupiter's ejection pod and flying back to the _Warlust. _

When they got back, everything on the ship was different.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of Insanity, Chapter 2

/for you tools who couldn't tell, this is chapter two. Whenever the POV changes, that's generally

/a good sign it's a new chapter. Idiots. (Previously published before 'chapter' functionality was added)-SL 6/8/14

Sailor Moon was depressed. Perhaps this was due to the fact that she, as a closet lesbian, had been forced to marry some prick. Now fifteen and pregnant, she started to break down and, seeing no way out of her closet—a wall both literal and metaphorical, as she was currently stuck in a fucking well—Sailor Moon contemplated taking her own life. Just as she cut short her samurai buns, her talking cat Luna, who was black, jumped in front of her.

"Ahh, Luna. My fearless pussy companion; how art thou on this most dreary hour of fate?"

"Sailor Moon you be trippin' girl! Bitch I told you ya shoulda come out to Mars when you had the chance! What the fuck were you thinkin'?!" Sailor Moon looked down sadly at her expanding womb, which wasn't really a womb so much as it was a factory of oppression and anti-Canadian racism.

"Woe is me! How can I, a woman, who hath lost all moste precious to her, including her valuable lesbian-colonial virginity to a man, go on living as a vessel for yet another breeder? Doth fate act so cruelly upon the strings of fair maidens' souls, who having been rejected as ugly or plumply displeasing, turn for comfort into the arms of other fair maidens?"

"Girl! Fat?! Sailor Moon?! Gimme a break o _dat _fuckin' kit kat!" Sailor Moon, as fragile Japanese girls will when confronted with a black person yelling at them, started crying.

Suddenly a rift opened in spacetime, and Sailor Pluto in all her multicultural glory popped out of the time-womb, covered in the birth fluids of quantum fluctuation and her own sonic urine. Then with her garnet staff of doom, the guardian of time poked Sailor Moon violently in the vagina, who screamed as the thing inside of her was torn out; it was no child, but a demon of pink hair and hateful red eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Luna demanded, before Sailor Pluto kicked the pussy in the face, leaving a multicolored scar on its already-fucked-up forehead. Then she took the pink-haired demon into her helicopter, and started flying off.

Bleeding badly from Sailor Pluto's attack and subsequent abortion, Sailor Moon stitched herself shut, then upon deciding she was hungry, began looking for something to eat.

"I am not fat, Luna," she spat disgustedly at her dying cat before stalking off.

Luna thought about spaceships.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/forgot to mention this fic has a lot of lesbians in it. Like, a _lot._

Sailor Mars liked vaginas. Or at least, she didn't hate them as much as she hated penises, which is to say that seeing a vagina _didn't_ stir a desire for swift, violent cutting motions in her breast. To be fair however, she reflected on the relative difficulty of cutting a vagina _off_ the body.

"So perfect is this organ of feminine quality, why should we soil it by allowing men to enter into these, our fragile gardens of love and lesbian desire? Indeed it is too perfect for heterosexual contact, and women must take drastic action _now_ to protect themselves against the white hordes of Christian heathenism." She paused for breath when Sailor Jupiter interrupted with:

"Mars are you monologing again?! That's like the third time today; you whore." The two began fighting by kissing and licking each other violently, moving to Sailor Mars' bed of flames, where they began stripping before Sailor Mars stopped and sighed depressingly.

"I can't love you." She stated to a charged-up Sailor Jupiter, who scowled up at her.

"Why the fuck not."

"You aren't Minako." Punching Sailor Jupiter in the face or something, Sailor Mars got up and left. "Fuck this," she stated assertively, then began cleansing herself by opening her veins to the empty waters of space, allowing each rush of crimson to symbolize her pain and hurt at her One True Partner dying for no reason other than to satisfy some stupid "blonde-girl limit" of one major Aryan character per every hundred square story-foot in the name of holy multiculturalism. "Fuck multiculturalism then," she growled, forgetting temporarily that as a nonhuman entity, multiculturalism was the only thing allowing her to live freely from the oppression of the White People Federation and Zionist hordes. "I WANT TO SEE YOU, YOU DAMN BITCH!" She screamed and flames engulfed her immediate surroundings, killing the many Sorrowspawn which had gathered in and around her soul. "No... I can't let myself get depressed. Depressed girls always end up dead by act 3 in these stories or some shit."

For indeed, the dreaded Third Act was approaching, much more swiftly than the Sailor Team had originally predicted. She pulled a messenger pigeon from under her skirt, then scrawled a quick note in elegant longhand to Sailor Mercury.

Shortly thereafter, the blue-haired cyborg girl appeared, stating that even she couldn't read Sailor Mars' use of obscure kanji.

"Why didn't you just call me?" The cyborg asked like a total dumbass.

"You know I like calligraphy," Sailor Mars stated coldly, "and I don't trust technology I didn't make. Gather the others, Mercury. Act Three is coming."

"So soon?! Are you certain?" Sailor Mars slapped her.

"I thought I already told you not to question my psychic metagaming powers, bitch." She stared in disgust at the tear rolling down Sailor Mercury's face. "Just call them already." Turning away to observe the small fleet on the _Warlust_'s display screen, she did not notice Sailor Mercury bow and leave, nor did she particularly care. _I will not cry,_ she thought to herself, burning each wave of liquid despair down as it crashed and roared inside of her.

_I will not._


	4. Chapter 4

_/_chapter 4, you sick fucks. I may or may not be the proud owner of a never-before-seen Sailor Moon  
/episode involving Mercury cutting bitches down with a katana. It's kinda awesome, actually. RnR,  
/fuckbanes.

"Bunny! Willkommen zuhause!"

"Halten Sie die Klapper bitte," Sailor Moon growled, "ich spreche deutsch nicht." She kicked her brother Shitsly in the kidney, forcing him yet again to be spiritualized. "That wasn't even my Sailor Kick attack, foolish mortal. Had I chosen to, my blow would have not only pulverized thine kidney, but as well the kidneys of every four-year-old in Africa. Be grateful I do not wish, nor will I for the foreseeable future, for the destruction of the kidneys of four-year-olds in Africa." Then she sat herself down and began watching the _Goseiger_ television programme she was fond of, which was really just what she switched the channel to when watching lesbian porn on the vision-tube and some idiot walked in on her masturbating. Taking a bite of some schnitzel, she pulled a bone out from between her teeth, contemplating. "And how shall I inform Mamoru of where our newborn child has got? For the net is vast and infinite..." she paused, then decided, "liberation makes me horny."

Sailor Moon was just reaching for her phone to call some lesbian strippers she knew when, as fate would have it, it began ringing. She picked it up, irritatedly glad to hear Sailor Mercury's voice on the other end.

"Mercury, my watery cyborg-friend. What happens out there in the ocean of ether you mortals call 'space'?"

"Sailor Moon, we've been over this. Space is not an ocean-"

"What, not! Space is big, is it not? And if not blue in colouration, as many fictionographers would have you believe, doth not the blueness of being far from home more than compensate? Like within the oceans too, virgins' tears swim in multitude alongside poisonous creatures of hate and vile bodily humors. Therefore, Sailor Mercury, in the words of our late friend Venus, 'QED, bitch'." Sailor Mercury promptly burst into tears at Sailor Moon's beautifully-crafted rebuttal, or perhaps it was because Sailor Mars hit her again, for Sailor Moon heard suddenly the delicious sound of flesh being slapped and, in the horny state she was in, let out an involuntary moan, which wasn't so much a moan as it was an angry self-foot-fucking.

"Sailor Moon, get your ass to space. And bring your fucking plot armor too." Sailor Moon scowled.

"Why Mars, I do not approve of thine tongue; curb it before I remove it from thine head entirely."

"Just hurry, you Gothic dumbass." Sailor Moon hung up, leaving Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury to stare angrily at each other.

The girls thought about assholes.


	5. Chapter 4-2

Chapter IV

/chapter four happens twice, idiots. You're actually going to question the logic of this fic?

/get a life, and RnR while you do you damn blacksmith-sucking tool.

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune. The three of us must perform the ritual." Sailor Pluto stared silently at Sailor Uranus; the outer lesbian was dressed in her best magic space marine power armor, while Sailor Neptune sat naked on her crimson shoulder. "Have you brought the hell-spawn?"

Sailor Pluto knew then, with that single statement, that Sailor Uranus was a dumbass—she held the babe concealed clearly in her hands, wrapped in a multicultural handkerchief. She said nothing and instead began eating a hotdog out of boredom, which she'd pulled out from under her Indian-style skirt. Munching silently, she ignored Sailor Uranus who started up her chainsword, Sailor Neptune humming violently as the two began fighting; Sailor Pluto cockblocked her own death three times before Sailor Uranus split her head open with a fist, and as she passed out the two lesbians started singing and making love, only instead of making love they went to a bar and had a lovely time staring passionately into each other's eyes while ignoring or killing those who made snide comments or tried to hit on either woman.

Sighing irritably, Sailor Pluto hammered her own head shut, lapping up the blood she'd lost, not noticing or intentionally ignoring that Chibiusa was gone.

Sailor Pluto thought about hotdogs.

...

"Yo Mars! Yo' battlestation is _pimpin'_!" Luna happily bit into a can of tuna, which wasn't so much a can of tuna as it was prescribed communism-flavored oil, her African-heritage teeth ripping through the symbol of European colonialism and oppression. Sailor Mars responded by politely pointing out that it wasn't a battlestation, it was a battle _ship_ by kicking the pussy in the fucking face.

_Animal cruelty is funny,_ Sailor Mars reflected, _though not as funny as enforcing the gender binary. With strap-ons. In unwilling men._

"Where the hell is Sailor Moon anyway?" She asked no one in particular as Luna writhed in pain.

"Hoff, by mine honor! Canst thou not see with thine eyes, fire-fynde of my heart? Here standeth I and _there_ standeth thou, in a pool of mine kitty's blood I yet add to my, my, my _displeasure_ at the situation." Sailor Mars stared in surprise at her comrade. Then, hesitatingly—as though her words could shatter the very fabric of their budding romance, which wasn't so much budding as it was going through apocalyptic puberty—she ventured:

"...you have a cat?" However before Sailor Moon could angrily respond, over the intercom interrupted Hisakawa Aya's commandingly cute voice, demanding that Sailor Mars bring Sailor Moon to the bridge. Growling in irritation, Sailor Mars shat out a smoking, cranking steam-powered bomb, which exploded as they made their escape.

"My poor friend," Sailor Moon moaned as they entered an elevator or something. "Hassen thee then thine problem with thine bowels yet? Hast thou not removed thiner gall, or what!—thine kidney? Then must thee through th' thiner tin thin thingy, and wot ho hastheth thee now hat!" Sailor Mars smiled as one would at a rather special toddler, patting Sailor Moon on the head as her spasm of Shakespeare devolved into Old English and finally Celtic.

Finally, after a decade which took a few minutes, they arrived at the fucking bridge.

"You're late." Sailor Mercury ignored the glare from Sailor Mars; Sailor Moon was now attempting to communicate in broken French.

"Where's Jupiter?" Sailor Mars asked after verifying the brunette's absence so she didn't look like a dumbass.

"Not here," Sailor Mercury said unhelpfully, before she began eating from a pile of pizza and fries, which were neither pizza nor fries as they were wet, bloody socks. "I need my daily protein," she explained to a baffled Sailor Moon, who wasn't really baffled as much as she was incapable of forming a fucking sentence in a language they all understood, and was currently struggling through what sounded like Russian, but was actually her dumb-ass attempts at Cantonese.

"I could've told you that," Sailor Mars stated coldly. "I'm pretty sure my terms were non-negotiable Mercury. I told you to gather the fucking Sailor Team, and one of them is now missing." Sailor Mercury scarfed down another kidney, drinking from her chalice of boy-blood and shrugging as Sailor Mars glared. "The Third Act comes! And sooner than you think!"

"What, this again!" Sailor Mercury snapped. "There's no evidence to suggest the story won't just continue as it has! There might not _be _a Third Act, much less some 'End of the World' or 'Revolution'!" Sailor Mars went silent, and Sailor Moon finally stopped masturbating, looking up from the Filipino porn-star magazine she was looking at sprawled across her lesbian-white legs as Hisakawa _clicked_ the stop button on her stopwatch. Finally Sailor Mars turned to leave and, flipping her hair Homura-style, she called back to the other two as she walked away:

"Act Three is coming. If I didn't need her man-muscles or cooking skills, I'd just as soon leave Jupiter behind. That goes for your brains and Moon's..." She glanced back momentarily, then shrugged and continued walking. _I'd just as soon kick ass myself._

Sailor Mercury thought about birth control.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/this chapter, and this chapter alone, I did for the lolz. "Eye of Insanity" is serious business,

/mothahfuckahh! RnR, you little wyrm.

Sailor Jupiter knew she was a dumbass. The tests said so, her parents had said so before leaving on their ill-fated flight to Antarctica, and she simply _felt_ dumb at times. And she while she understood the Anime-IQ law which reduced the average intelligence of anime characters by around 20%, she really didn't think that had anything to do with the Story. Frustrated sexually as well as otherwise, she stood off her bed of Sorrow and Despair, electro-ing her door open and decided to take a jog around the _Warlust._

Somehow the brunette found herself in a hallway filled with symbols of falling and death, and decided to rest her long legs by doing some fucking crunches. Suddenly however, a hand clapped on her shoulder, followed by a creepy-ass bishounen character's voice:

"Hello my dear."

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter roared in her deepest man-voice, which wasn't so much a man as it was a thousand mecha-wasps, each dripping with poisonous sarcasm and cyanide.

Though she would never tell Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter realized later in life that her killing off of Mikage Souji was in fact the catalyst for the dreaded Act Three to start.

Trumpeting music started playing throughout the ship, and the PS suddenly realized the _Warlust_ was under attack. Cursing softly as one would at a baby sleeping in its cradle, Sailor Jupiter slowly teleported to the hangar, jumping in her custom-painted AT, which wasn't so much an AT as it was a womb of lesbian love and violent, electric romance. _Just my type,_ she thought bitterly as her despair increased dramatically and the womb contracted around her, spilling vile sorrow and hatred into the void of space. A part of Sailor Jupiter realized this was her Fall, and that she would soon become a witch; a much larger part—the part writhing literally in pain both from the spiky dick of white nationalism now piercing her deepest psyche and from Sailor Mars' inability to reciprocate her feelings—simply didn't care anymore.

As Sorrowspawn gathered around Sailor Jupiter, taking over her exhausted Star Seed, on the bridge of the faraway _Warlust,_ Sailor Mars felt a deep, deep _snap_ as the bond between her and yet another lesbian broke, and Neo-Jupiter was born from the womb of hatred and heterosexual malice.

Sailor Mars thought about vengeance.


End file.
